The Flower of Warm Snow
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian di mana Saga harus berpisah dengan Sugar. Rasa rindu pun menyeruak. Apakah yang Sugar lakukan untuk mengobati kerinduan Saga?/Friendship! No Yuri!


**a/n: **Astaghfirullah, ngga nyangka bisa bikin fic pendek yang geje ini ==" No.. No comment deh #langsung kabur#

* * *

><p><strong>The Flower of Warm Snow<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Snow Fairy Sugar © Koge Donbo<strong>

**The Flower of Warm Sugar © Invea**

* * *

><p>Aku menatap keluar jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Salju terlihat menutupi jalanan. Entah ini sudah menjadi tahun ke berapa salju turun setelah peristiwa itu. Peristiwa di mana Sugar telah menjadi peri musim dewasa. Peristiwa di mana aku tidak dapat melihat peri musim lagi. Peristiwa di mana kami harus berpisah untuk angan yang selama ini kami kejar. Impian kami mungkin berbeda, namun semangat juang kami untuk menggapainya adalah sama.<p>

Mata cokelatku menatap lekat ke atas awan. Terus bertanya _apakah Sugar ada di sana?_ Pertanyaan yang konyol sebenarnya. Dia sudah menjadi peri dewasa sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sudah pasti peri musim berambut merah muda itu ada di sana dan tengah mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menyebarkan salju di musim dingin ini.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya aku sedikit merindukan peri itu. Sugar mungkin memang berisik, heboh dan ceroboh. Berbeda dengan Pepper yang sedikit kalem dan dewasa ataupun Salt yang terkesan tegas dan rajin. Dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, dialah yang paling payah memainkan alat musik sihirnya. Tapi, meskipun begitu, sifat tak mau menyerahnya patut diakui jempol.

Aku kemudian beranjak dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Ku sentuh perlahan piano hitam kenang-kenangan dari ibuku. Akhirnya aku dapat membelinya setelah lama mengumpulkan uang. Perlahan aku kemudian mulai memainkan jemari lentikku untuk bergerak dengan lincah di atas tuts hitam-putihnya. Sesaat pikiranku terbang mengingat saat-saat dulu yang pernah ku lalui bersama dengan Sugar. Kami berdua mempunyai impian yang sama. Ingin menjadi seperti ibu kami.

Ibuku seorang pianis yang sangat hebat. Lagu-lagu yang ia mainkan disukai banyak orang. Terkadang, ibu juga membuat beberapa lagu dan lagunya itu membuat orang lain tersenyum lembut. Lagunya sangat hangat dan membuatku merasa nyaman.

Begitu pula dengan ibu Sugar—setidaknya begitulah yang ku dengar dari Sugar. Menurutnya, ibu Sugar bisa membuat salju yang lembut. Saljunya dapat membuat semua orang tersenyum dan berbondong-bondong keluar rumah untuk menikmatinya.

Semenjak Sugar lulus jadi peri musim dewasa, akupun berusaha untuk berlatih memainkan piano dengan lebih giat. Pak Paul juga bilang bahwa permainanku lambat laun mulai jadi jauh lebih baik. Alunan nadanya kini terdengar jauh lebih harmonis. Melodi yang mengalun pun sudah jauh lebih lembut. Dan aku senang dengan peningkatan tersebut. Tapi, aku tidak mau berhenti di sini. Aku akan terus berlatih agar bisa lebih hebat lagi seperti mama.

Bagaimana denganmu, Sugar? Apakah kau sudah menjadi peri musim sehebat ibumu?

Sugar, musik ini ku alunkan untukmu, sebagai pengiring rindu yang mengalun dari temanmu dulu. Aku tahu aku terkadang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, tapi aku sungguh senang mengenalmu. Kau teman terbaikku dalam menggapai mimpiku. Terima kasih, Sugar.

Trak! Ku lihat pintu jendela kamarku terbuka, perlahan hembusan angin dan salju mulai memasuki kamarku dan terbang dengan lembut. Berayun mengikuti nada yang ku mainkan. Aku lantas menghentikan permainan pianoku dan sayup-sayup ku dengar suara _flute _yang mengalun dengan lembut. Salju-salju itu kemudian seakan menari dan berputar sampai tiba di atas piano hitamku. Dan—

Whush!

—berubah menjadi sebuah bunga es yang sangat indah. Ku sentuh bunga itu perlahan. Ada sedikit kehangatan di sana.

Trang! Bunga itu langsung menjadi kepingan cahaya dan menghilang. Salju berhenti turun dan ku dengar suara lembut peri musim dingin yang sudah ku rindukan, Sugar.

"_Arigatou, Saga,"_

Aku tersenyum memandang awan. Terima kasih juga, Sugar.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please?<br>**


End file.
